


July 6th - Amnesia

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit:Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, But Also soft?, DEArtfest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: Chris got hit hard and doesn't remember much any more...
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	July 6th - Amnesia

Never had the DPD had such a bad injury but here was the thing - no one knew what happened. Chris had been out cold for a number of days and everyone was worried. He was out on a patrol alone and next thing the department knew, they were getting a call from a passerby that one of their officers was out cold in the back of an alley. They were lucky that someone found him. He was in a critical condition. Everyday, Nines, Gavin and Tina always found time to go to the hospital to check on him. He was their family and even though none of them admitted it, they were scared they were going to lose him.

It was the 5th morning without Chris in the office to tell Gavin to skip the coffee that he was currently brewing. Nines could tell Gavin to stop drinking caffeine but only Chris could actually get him to limit his intake. Now that he was gone, Gavin was drinking twice as much normal; he was not doing well. Slowly he made his way back to his messy desk where Nines sat opposite him, frantically scanning through information on the computer.  
“What are you doing? I thought we didn’t have any important cases currently?” Gavin asked as he slumped down into his own desk chair and pulled an energy bar out from one of his drawers  
“I’m trying to find any leads on who could’ve taken Chris out. There must have been a reason so if I can find the people that Detective Miller has been in…”  
“Nines.” Gavin reached his hand out over the desk, “I know you’re worried about him. I am too. We’ll work it out but we can’t do that if we’re frazzled from non stop research. Why don’t you come and help me with this paperwork. Fuckin’ Fowler’s topped us up.” Nines smiled weakly as he rose from his chair and moved around the desks to Gavin’s side. He began to pick up and organise the pile when something caught the attention of both of them. The table was buzzing? Of course it wasn’t the fucking table, it was Gavin’s phone beneath a pile of messy papers but it would not stop vibrating.  
**  
Tina: I’m at the hospital  
Tina: He’s awake  
Tina: I’m going to see him now  
Tina: Get your asses over here  
Gavin: Holy shit ok we’re on our way  
**

Tina was quickly following an android assistant through the maze of corridors. She didn’t need to follow anyone anymore as she had come to check on Chris so many times but they insisted. Thoughts flew through her mind at 100 miles an hour. What if he’s permanently injured, does he know how long he’s been out, what if he doesn’t remember me.

She arrived at the room. The android gestured inside. Tina forced a fake smile onto her face and walked in cautiously. Chris smiled right back at her.  
“Hey T…”  
“Oh my god Chris you’re ok we were so worried!”  
“Wouldn’t quite say I’m ok but I’m alive. How long have I been out?”  
“Almost a week…” Tina said sadly.  
“Ouch… have I missed much?”  
“Nah… We need you back though Chris, Gavin is back to the caffeine overload.”  
Chris chuckled “Of course he is… who else would stop his bad habits.”  
“This is very true…”  
They both sat quietly for some time, just letting the thought sink in that Chris was back in the world of the living. There was some gentle discussion but Tina swerved the subject everytime he asked what they had been up to. They had been worrying about him.

About half an hour passed before the boys arrived. They were met with a familiar human doctor who had been tending for Chris. He quickly pulled them aside before entering the room where Chris lay.  
“Well, I can happily say that Chris is awake and his vitals are doing fine however there is one thing I need to discuss with you before you see him.”  
“What is it, does Tina know?” Gavin asked as his face flushed with worry.  
“No but it doesn’t concern her at the moment, neither does it really concern you Mr Reed. It does however affect Nines here.”  
“Why, what’s the problem doctor?” Nines inquired with his ever calm voice.  
“It seems as if Chris is suffering from some major memory loss. He’s missing big chunks in his long term memory as he does not seem to understand the point that deviants are accepted as people. We think he may have lost his memories from his night at Capitol Park. This means that his view on deviants is uneducated and he’s had some bad reactions to a few of our android doctors. I know he is your friend and colleague Nines and we won’t stop you seeing him but please do approach with caution. The last memories he has of deviants are probably violent and scary ones.”  
Gavin and Nines were both at a loss for words. They stood there stunned for a few moments before finally Gavin moved over to the door and reached his hand out towards Nines.  
“I won’t let him hurt you, let’s take this slow, ok tin can?”  
“Yes.” Nines replied, taking his hand and moving slowly into the room.

A lot of things happened at once as they entered. Tina looked up with a still slightly concerned smile and moved towards the two of them. Both Gavin and Nines looked at Chris warmly and Chris stared back in disbelief. Gavin Reed. The man who constantly beat Connor to shit was holding hands with an android.

“Umm… Gavin, what is this?” He gestured towards the android.  
“Chris. This is Nines. My partner.”  
“In the fucking romantic sense!? It’s clearly a deviant what the actual fuck is wrong with you.” Chris moved quickly to get out of bed but Tina hurried to his side to encourage him back into a lying position.  
“Chris it’s ok, you know Nines....”  
“Tina.” Nines interjected, “Chris. My name is Nines, I am an RK900 unit and I’ve been working at the precinct for many months now. I am deviant. I was deviant even before working at the DPD.”  
Chris was practically shaking at this point. He was so lost for words. This monster in front of him was saying that he had been working in law enforcement and they knew his code was fucked up?  
“You… you should be sent back to cyberlife… back to cyberlife to be fixed.” he stuttered out between shaky breaths. Gavin stepped forward.  
“There’s nothing to be fixed Chris. The doctors think that the bump on your head that took you out may have taken out a bit more that we thought it would. There was a revolution. You were there. Deviants are free to do what they wish. They are alive.”  
“THEY’RE FUCKING MACHINES.”  
“I think I should give you some space as you’re currently receiving a lot of information that doesn’t make sense. I’ll see you soon Detective Miller.” Nines swiftly exited the room.  
“If we’re not gonna arrest him, don’t you think someone should follow him to make sure he doesn’t do anything to any humans?” Chris said with a very concerned tone.  
“I’ll go.” Gavin said before quickly moving out of the door in pursuit of Nines.  
“Wait, Detective?” Chris asked with shock.  
“Yeah” replied Tina with a smile, “You got the promotion a couple months back. For your work in android hate crimes.”  
“That’s a thing?”  
“It is now..”  
A moment passed as Chris tried to process everything he had just heard.  
“Gavin seems kinder than I remember. He used to be an asshole. He didn’t seem like an asshole today…”  
“You can thank Nines for that one.”  
“The android?” Chris was shocked.  
“The android. He was assigned to Gavin a while back. Gavin hated it at first but they grew closer. They were practically inseparable. Then one night - the night of your promotion party actually, Nines got hurt. Bad. Gavin and I rushed him to cyberlife to try and save his software and Gavin was a mess. He was so worried about the guy that used to just be a piece of metal to him.” Tina smiled warmly. “That was the night he learned to let people in because if he didn’t he would burst. Nines woke up and from that day on they were officially more than just work partners.”  
“Tina…” Chris said sadly, “Can deviants love?”  
“I mean, from my experience that’s practically all they do.” she laughed, “But in all seriousness, yes. Nines loves Gavin. Nines has emotions just like any other human.” Tina turned to look Chris in the eyes and took his hands in hers. “I know this must be scary for you Chris. You’re missing a lot of information that you need to know to understand the world as it is now but we’re gonna help you through it.”

A couple days passed when Chris was kept in hospital to do some scans and see if there was anything they could do. There wasn’t. Eventually the doctors decided he was ready to go home. Tina and Gavin were both there to celebrate. So was Nines. As he exited the large, pristine building and saw the three of them standing there with a smile. A wave of something washed over him. He moved directly towards Nines. Tina and Gavin both grew very wary but Nines stood his ground. He got to about a metre away from Nines. He extended his hand.  
“Nines. I know we’ve apparently met before, but this is all very very new for the new me. I’ll need some time to get used to it but I will learn. I am Detective Chris Miller, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Detective Miller” Nines replied. He took his hand and shook it firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT SAD MESS OF PAIN


End file.
